


Truth

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Brief mention of attack, Lots of Angst, M/M, baby Robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: Robbe is having surgery to remove his wisdom teeth. The Broerrr's decide to make a new video of drugged up Robbe. What was supposed to be a funny video turns into Robbe spilling the truth about Britt.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 362





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I have no idea how this turned into the monster that it did. My initial idea was for one of those funny videos of people saying funny things, after having surgery. (we have all seen those videos) And then Robbe started talking and wouldn't shut up. Thus my fic turned into a big ball of angst, with some sweet baby Robbe thrown in. Heed the warnings, there is a brief description of the attack, so skip that part if you need to. I hope you enjoy!

“Today is the day, Little Robbe!” Jens screams as he, Moyo and Aaron crash into his room. Robbe rolled his eyes and grumbled into Sander's chest. His boyfriend laughing softly as he wrapped his arms gently around him.

Robbe had been dealing with a severe toothache for the past two weeks and his dentist finally decided that his wisdom teeth needed to be removed. And his best-friends decided, after watching too many youtube video's, that Robbe would be their next Broerrr's video. Everyone had seen those videos of people who were so drugged up after surgery that they said and did embarrassing things. Robbe had immediately said no...

“ _Absolutely not, you assholes! It's surgery and I will be in pain! You just want me to say stupid stuff for our youtube channel and everyone at school will see me and make fun of me.”_

His friends had tried for days to get Robbe to agree, and when it hadn't worked, they had betrayed him and gone to Sander. Robbe had been annoyed with him because...

“ _You're supposed to be on my side here!”_ He had exclaimed when Sander brought it up. And then Sander gently pushed Robbe against the wall and kissed him stupid and, well, he would have agreed to anything at that moment. And so that is how Robbe got suckered into agreeing to be filmed after his surgery. Sander, of course, agreed to stay by his side the whole time and make sure he didn't say anything too embarrassing.

His appointment was set for noon and so the boys arrived at 11:00 so they could all go together to the dentist. Sander borrowed his mom's car for the day because they didn't want to try and get a drugged up Robbe on the bus. And so they all piled into the car when it was time to go. Robbe's tooth was still hurting so he sat quietly in the passenger seat, holding Sander's hand, while his idiot friends talked excitedly in the back seat.

Moyo already had the camera on telling everyone what the video was going to be about when he turned the camera to Sander.

“Hey, Sander, what kind of questions are off-limits? Because Robbe has always been a little shy and whenever we ask him about sex he just changes the subject.”

Sander snorted as he pulled the car into the dentist's office.

“I doubt he would answer anything about sex being drugged up or not.” Robbe smiled and squeezed his hand.

Robbe checked in and was taken back immediately. He quickly kissed Sander and flipped the boys off and was then escorted to a room. He didn't remember much after that. The doctor asked him a few questions about allergies and if he had someone to take him home when everything was done and then a mask was placed over his mouth and nose.

Two hours later, Sander heard his name called and immediately stood to greet the nurse.

“You are Robbe's boyfriend, correct?” She said looking at her file. “You will be driving him home today?”

“Yes,” Sander replied. “I'm going to be staying with him until he feels better.”

The nurse nodded and motioned for him to follow her. “Robbe did very well in surgery. There were no complications. He should be waking up soon, but he will be out of it for a while until the anesthesia has a chance to work its way out of his system. The doctor will be sending a prescription for pain that you will need to get filled so he can take the first one tonight.”

Sander listened and nodded as she explained everything for Robbe's aftercare.

“For tonight, stick to a liquid diet. Soup or yogurt or maybe even some ice cream. But he cannot take the pain meds on an empty stomach, they will make him sick.”

It was a lot of information but Sander didn't plan on leaving Robbe's side, so he paid attention to all the instructions. And then he was led into a room where Robbe had just woken up. He looked miserable. Both of his cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk, where Sander knew there were probably gobs of cotton stuffed back into his cheeks to stop the bleeding. His eyes were a little glassy and his arms were crossed over his chest. Sander knew from experience that Robbe was almost always cold and without his sweatshirt, sitting in a sterile hospital room, his boyfriend was probably half frozen.

“Awww, baby,” Sander said, as Robbe finally looked up and met his eyes. Immediately Robbe's eyes filled with tears and his face crumpled. Sander dropped to his knees in front of Robbe and took his hand.

“Robbe? What's wrong? Are you okay?”

“I'm cold,” he muttered through the cotton and then winced in pain. Sander stood and took his coat off to wrap around his boyfriend. He swam in the black leather coat, but he seemed to warm up.

The doctor came in soon after and explained everything that the nurse said before and then handed Sander the prescription. And then he was free to take Robbe home. He stumbled a little as he stood, but Sander kept an arm around his waist as he led them out of the office.

As they entered the reception area again Jens, Moyo, and Aaron were immediately on their feet and the camera was already on.

“ And here he is everyone!” Moyo announced from behind the camera. “Fresh from surgery and looking like a chipmunk.”

Robbe stopped in his tracks and looked up at Sander with panicked eyes.

“I'm not a chipmunk, am I?”

Sander tried to hold in his snort, but Robbe's eyes were so serious that he couldn't stop it. The broerrrs, of course, lost it. Moyo had the camera pointed at themselves as they all giggled.

“No baby, your not a chipmunk,” Sander reassured Robbe, and then started to lead them out of the office.

Sander got Robbe buckled into the seat before going around to get in the driver's side. As they drove out of the driveway he noticed that Robbe was shivering again.

“Do you need the heat on?” Sander asked, and then smiled as Robbe had to think about it for a minute.

“I'm really cold,” Robbe said, before a full-body shiver. “I think we need to stop at the store for some tin foil.”

Moyo still had the camera on recording everything, as the boys started to laugh again. Sander, however, was confused.

“Baby, why do we need tin foil?”

“Because I'm cold, duh.” Robbe rolled his eyes like it was the dumbest question in the world.

“Okay...but how is tin foil going to make you warm?”

“I don't know,” he mumbled through the cotton in his mouth. “It's what the people in the ambulance wrapped you in that night, remember?”

Sander's foot hit the break suddenly, and his head whipped around to his boyfriend.

“I biked around the whole city for hours looking for you...cause I love you, and when I found you, you were wrapped in tin foil and I tried to get to you but she kept poking me and shoving me...”

“Wait wait wait...” Sander had to stop Robbe from talking. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and he was still trying to drive the car. And, suddenly he realized the guys in the backseat were eerily quiet.

Sander looked around for somewhere to pull the car over so he didn't get them all killed before he got Robbe home. The parking lot of a grocery store is where he finally pulled the car into a stall and shut off the engine.

Sander first turned to Moyo. “Turn the camera off.” He left no room for argument so Moyo did what he asked. And then Sander turned back to Robbe.

“Okay, I know your drugged up right now, but I need you to tell me what you are talking about.”

“But I'm _cold!”_ Robbe wined.

Sander turned the car back on and kicked on the heat full blast.

“Is that better?”

“mmmm..yeah.” Robbe sighed as he held out his hands the little vents where the heat was coming from.

"Okay, will you tell me what you were talking about a minute ago?”

Robbe looked over at Sander confused. “I don't remember. What did I say?”

Sander took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. That night is something that Robbe refuses to talk about. Sander doesn't remember anything after leaving the hotel room and waking the next morning in a hospital bed.

“You said something about me being wrapped in foil and someone poking you.”

Robbe thought about it for a minute and then his eyes lit up as he remembered.  
  


“Oh yeah, well I rode my bike all over looking for you and then I saw flashing lights and I just knew that it had to be you. So I went as fast as I could to get to you, but Britt and your mom were there with you as they wrapped you up and put you on the bed thing. And I tried to get to you but Britt stopped me.”

Robbe stayed silent for a minute. And then his next words were whispered.

“She was so mean.” Robbe slid down in his seat and laid his head back.

“I...I was calling out your name, trying to get to you, but she kept poking me in the chest and she shoved me back. She told me that you were sick and that you were bipolar.”

Sander's heart broke as he watched a tear slip from the corner of Robbe's eye.

“She said 'He's not in love with you. He's not in love with you.' She said it twice as if I hadn't heard it the first fucking time she said it. She said I was just your next obsession. Your next fantasy.”

Robbe let out a sob and Sander couldn't bear to hear anymore.

“It's okay, baby. It's over now.” He reached for Robbe's hand to lace their fingers together. The crying took a lot out of Robbe and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. Sander turned back around to put the car in gear. He needed to get Robbe home and into bed.

“Why do people have to be so mean?” Robbe's words were slurred more than usual and Sander knew he was going to pass out any second.

“I remember the way she looked at me. I could see the hate in her eyes. She told me that your obsession with me had thrown you into another mania. Just like the time you memorized all the Bowie lyrics. And then before she left, she told me to stay the fuck away from her boyfriend.”

Robbe sniffled a little and then suddenly his head lulled to the side and he was asleep.

Sander's eyes slipped shut and his hands clenched around the steering wheel. He was frozen in his anger and betrayal. It was as if everything suddenly made sense. All of the pieces of the puzzle were put together now and Sander was fucking pissed. He had woken up in his hospital bed asking and wanting to see Robbe. He couldn't understand why Britt was there at all and every time he mentioned Robbe she would roll her eyes and change the subject or look at him with pity.

She tried to convince Sander that Robbe had left him. That, after finding out about his illness he didn't want to see him anymore. Sander knew it was bullshit and so after she left he begged his mother for his phone so that he could text Robbe. And then Robbe had ended things. He started to think that maybe Britt had been right. Maybe Robbe didn't want him anymore. He spent the next week in that fucking hospital feeling numb. Knowing that his messed up brain had pushed Robbe away.

Britt showed up every day studiously. She acted as though she pitied him. Stupid Sander had found another obsession and now that his mania was over he would have to get over it. She talked obsessively about nothing. She passed along well wishes from her friends and some of Robbe's too. He hated her more every time she visited. He could just picture her holding court with her friends accepting pity on behalf of her crazy boyfriend. She made herself the martyr and she was loving every second of it.

“Fuck!” Sander gritted through his teeth.

“Um...dude,” Jens finally spoke. “I know you are going through a lot right now, but we should probably get him home and into bed before he wakes up again.”

Sander took a deep breath and nodded. He put the car in gear and drove them back to Robbe's flat. Nobody said a word the whole way.

They had to wake Robbe as they helped him out of the car. Jens took one arm and Sander had the other as they led Robbe in the doors of his building and all the way to his bedroom. Sander helped Robbe remove his coat and shoes before bundling him into his bed. He was instantly asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sander kissed his head and led the boys out of the room.

The tension as they stood in the kitchen was uncomfortable. Sander made coffee as the guys tried to think of something to say. Robbe hadn't told anyone the details of that night and now that everyone knew, they were all a little speechless.

Jens was the first one to start talking. “Um...look, I know it's completely different circumstances, but I know exactly how cruel Britt can be. We were together for a while and when we broke up she was pretty hard on Jana. So I can understand what Robbe must have gone through. She lives for playing the victim. And Robbe is too nice to call her on her bullshit.”

Sander turned and leaned against the counter with his coffee mug in his hand.

“What makes me angry is..it's not the first time she manipulated me and broke us up.”

“What do you mean?” Moyo asked.

Sander sighed. Robbe was going to be so angry with him for telling his friends, but they deserved to know the whole story.

“Did Robbe ever tell you about getting beaten up or getting into a fight?”

Jens thought back and then remembered the night Robbe had shown up with a bandage on his head. He said he was jumped by the Elite school kids.

“He told me that he had been jumped by some other kids while riding his bike in the wrong place at the wrong time. Do you know what happened?”

Sander nodded and set his mug down. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a deep breath.

“Robbe and I went out on our first date that night. We had been at the bar and eventually decided to go back to his place. We were laughing and joking around and when we got to our bikes, we started kissing. And then suddenly we were being called all kinds of slurs. We tried to hurry and unlock our bikes to leave, but then we were surrounded by four guys.”

Sander started pacing back and forth.

“One of the guys grabbed Robbe off of his bike and threw him to the ground. I tried to get to him and I even managed to pull one of the guys off of him, before I was yanked backward by my hood. And then they started in on me. They kicked and punched us, and I could hear him crying out as they beat him, but I couldn't do anything.”

Sander's voice cracked.

“When they were done, Robbe was unconscious. And I could barely move. I managed to wake him up and I walked him home.”

The three boys stood there looking horrified.

“What does that have to do with Britt?” Aaron said, breaking the silence.

“Well, the next morning my mom saw that I had a black eye and when I wouldn't tell her what happened, she called Britt. She didn't know that I had broken up with her. Britt rushed over to my house to see what happened, and I ended up telling her the whole story. I just wanted her to leave me the fuck alone. I hoped she would leave when she knew that Robbe and I were on a date.”

“But that didn't happen?” Jens asked. Sander shook his head.

“She was pissed, of course. She convinced me that Robbe got hurt because he was with me. She actually told me that we wouldn't have gotten hurt if we hadn't been kissing. She convinced me that we needed to be together to protect Robbe from people like that.”

“And you believed her?” Moyo looked pissed.

“I don't know! What she said made sense at the time!” Sander started to fidget. “If we hadn't been kissing, then those assholes wouldn't have had reason to beat the shit out of us. I was the reason that he got hurt.”

Sander looked at Robbe's friends to try and make them understand.

“I just wanted to make sure that something like that never happened again. So I convinced Robbe not to go to the police and I went crawling back to Britt. Because at least he was safe, even if it hurt both of us.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Jens sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

“Have you ever explained any of this to Robbe?” Sander shook his head.

“I finally got sick of Britt messing with my head and told her to fuck off. But, she still ended up in the hospital after my episode, and I had no idea why. I was convinced that Robbe didn't want me anymore because of my disorder. I had no idea that she had gotten into his head too.”

“Jesus Christ,” Moyo said as he rubbed his hand over his face. “That girl is messed up. Someone needs to say something to her, she can't just go around messing with people like that.”

“Oh I plan too...she is going...”

“Sander?”

The four boys all turned to see Robbe standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked groggy as he stumbled over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head against his chest.

Sander wrapped his arms gently around him. “What are you doing out of bed, baby?”

“I'm cold and my mouth hurts,” Robbe wined.

“Awww, how about I come and lay down with you and when you wake up again we can get you something to eat and you can have one of your pain pills?”  
  


Robbe nodded and let Sander lead him back to his bedroom.

Sander sighed as Robbe settled against his chest and drifted off to sleep again. He looked so sweet with his puffed-out cheeks. Sander just wanted to hold him forever and make sure nobody ever hurt him again. He would make sure nobody hurt Robbe again.

His anger made him want to confront Britt about everything. He wanted to make her hurt as much as she made them hurt, but the beautiful boy laying across his chest stopped him. Robbe was not the kind of person to seek revenge. He was entirely too sweet and forgiving to ever do something like that. And, Sander wanted to be better for him, and so he decided that she wasn't worth it. She was out of their lives now. And for the two of them to move forward, he would let it go.

They would have to talk about everything since his friends now knew everything, but that was for another day.

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
